Surgical procedures for placing orthopedic devices such as spinal rods, plates, tethers, staples and other implants along the spinal column are becoming less invasive. However, the decrease in space available in the approach to the surgical site and at the surgical site for handling and manipulating of the implants and/or bony structures to which the implants are to be engaged increases the difficulty in maneuvering, maintaining and finally positioning of the implants and bone structures during the procedure. Furthermore, the ability to manipulate the vertebrae of the spinal column by applying compression, distraction, reduction and other forces is hindered by the small size of the surgical approach to the vertebrae, the complexity and size of the footprint of the instruments involved in delivering the compression forces, the vital anatomical structures adjacent the surgical site, and other factors. The ability to deliver forces to manipulate vertebrae through a minimally invasive access portal while minimizing the complexity in using and handling the instruments employed in the procedure would be desirable.